Distributed software applications are becoming increasingly prevalent due to the pervasiveness of networked computers, and need to parallelize computer programs in order to increase performance. Distributed applications are not on the same machine, but rather are split into many instances. Thus, management of the programs requires some form of coordinated distributed management apparatus. Often management applications themselves are distributed. Thus, management applications also should be managed.